O Passado de um Guardião
by ia emma
Summary: E se Yue não fosse criação do Mago Clow no sentido literal da palavra? e se ele na verdade tivesse um passado bem diferente daquele que é conhecido por Sakura e os outros? e se a vida do futuro guardião fosse mais complicada do que é possivel imaginar?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Era tarde da noite a lua cheia banhava os terrenos da propriedade da família Clow. O mago estava sentado perto lareira, lendo, com Kerberos deitado no tapete, dormindo tranquilamente. Eles estavam curtindo o silencio da noite quando são surpreendidos por uma luz muito branca que invadiu a sala, Clow se levanta rapidamente e Kerberos fica em posição de ataque perto de seu mestre

-Clow o que é isso?

-vamos esperar para ver

A luz vai baixando e quando some havia uma mulher belíssima de olhos e cabelos prateados. Ela vestia um kimono tradicional inteiramente branco, mas o detalhe que chamava a atenção era o grande corte que havia em seu ombro manchando sua roupa de sangue. Ela estava mancando e parecia respirar com dificuldade e carregava um pequeno embrulho azul escuro com grande manchas escuras. O mago agoniado com a situação da mulher se aproximou e ajudou-a ficar em pé

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Tsuki e você é o Mago Clow?

-como sabe meu nome?

-rumores de seu poder chegaram ao reino do luar e eu preciso de sua ajuda

-o que eu posso fazer por você?

-eu sou a rainha do reino do luar e uma guerra pelo poder estourou. Como pode ver pelo meu estado eu não tenho condições de cuidar nem de mim por isso gostaria de lhe pedir

-o que?

-esse é meu filho *mexe no pano do pequeno embrulho revelando um menino de cabelos prateados que dormia tranquilamente* Ele é o herdeiro de todo o poder da lua eu preciso que você cuide dele para mim, nossa terra natal é muito perigosa para ele agora. Esse ferimento é resultado de uma tentativa de assassinato que ele acabou de sofrer

-mas o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la?

-Preciso que você mantenha meu filho em segurança não posso me arriscar a perde-lo todo nossa família foi morta eu já havia ouvido sobre seus poderes e essa é minha ultima esperança

-Cla...Claro você quer ficar aqui?

-não posso os inimigos são capazes se sentir meus poderes se eu ficar vou atraí-los para cá.

-Mas e o menino?

-Yue está seguro pois não tem seus poderes ainda

-é o nome dele Yue?

-é eu posso confiar em você?

-pode

-aqui está *entrega a criança e passa a mão em seu rosto* Será que um dia você vai perdoar meu filho? aqui está * entrega um colar com uma meia lua inteira de diamante e ouro branco* esse é o símbolo da sua terra natal um dia nos encontraremos eu prometo

-Espero que você fique bem

*percebe que ela estava desaparecendo*

-meu tempo nesse mundo está acabando tenho que ir por favor cuide bem do meu tesouro *lagrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto em quanto começa a ficar cada vez mais transparente*

-espere

-não posso *desparece deixando o mago com a pequena criança no colo*

-Clow o que iremos fazer?

- Kerberus não podemos abandonar um bebe a própria sorte

-mas Clow nem eu nem você sabe como cuidar de uma criança

-eu sei Kerberus mas vamos ter que aprender quem sabe a Yuuko possa me ajudar

-você sabe que eu não gosto daquela bruxa

-*revira os olhos* você tem alguma idéia melhor?

-não

-vamos para aquele quarto vazio lá em cima para colocá-lo para dormir

-o quarto está vazio

-por enquanto

Chegando lá o mago usa a carta bosque para fazer um berço para o menino e com a carta flor faz um pequeno colchão de flores

-isso deve servir pelo menos por essa noite amanha poderemos arranjar melhor as coisas quanto tempo será que ele tem? Parece que não tem mais que seis meses e é tão pequeno

-uff...

-o que foi Kerberus ficou com ciúmes?

-não

-então pode me ajudar aqui?

-claro

-vá ao meu quarto e pegue uma roupa minha de dormir, vou encolhê-la para caber nele, não podemos deixar-lo enrolado nessa manta toda suja de sangue

-tá

Yue abre os olhos, revelando Iris púrpuras cinzentas, o começa a se mexer incomodado nos braços do mago chorando baixinho.

-papa? – Yue disse com sua voz chorosa e a língua enrolada

Sendo acalmado por um balançar suave

-calma pequeno não sou seu pai mas não vou te machucar esse coberto está molhado vou te dar um banho

-u – Yue fez um bico tentando puxar os óculos do rosto de clow – papa...

-parece que seu pai usava óculos também – disse clow com um leve sorriso enquanto soltava o broche que prendia o coberto

Usa a carta água a para encher uma bacia e começa a limpar a criança que se mostrava surpreendentemente dócil e tranqüila, não estranhando o mago em nenhum momento

-Clow?

-Aqui no banheiro Kerberus

-aqui está a roupa

-obrigado

Encolhe a roupa e veste Yue colocando-o no berço. Ele dorme rapidamente Clow e Kerberus saem do quarto voltam à sala sentando-se onde estavam antes

-Então Clow que você pretende fazer de agora em diante?

-bom Kerberus... Não tenho muitas opções vou cuidar de Yue como se fosse um filho e a partir de amanha vou pesquisar mais sobre os habitantes do reino do luar faz muito tempo desde que fui para lá

-você vai contar tudo a ele desde pequeno?

-ainda não sei tudo depende da curiosidade dele

-certo você vai ligar para a bruxa?

-não chame a Yuuko assim e sim vou chamá-la para passar um tempo aqui

-e os mokonas vão vir junto?

-suponho que sim

-lá se vai meu sossego já não basta uma criança ainda vai ter aquelas duas marias-moles

-Kerberus...

-o que? você sabe que eles não me deixam em paz

-seja um pouco paciente sei que eles não são tão terríveis assim

-parecem crianças de cinco anos

-melhor se acostumar logo vai ter uma aqui também

-eu sei

No dia seguinte Clow manda uma mensagem para Yuuko contando toda a situação ela ainda que surpresa disse que chegaria logo

-Clow? Onde você está?

-Yuuko é você? estou aqui em cima

-Oi cadê onde está o Yue estou curiosa para conhecê-lo

-aqui esta ele

-Clow ele é tão pequeno e tão lindo

-mama...- Yue começa a brincar com a colar que Yuuko usava

-não sua mama anjinho – ela disse enquanto observava-o morder o pingente- acho que os dentes dele estão nascente vamos ter que comprar alguns brinquedos de morder

-é

-então quer dizer que ele é do reino do luar?

-isso

-é a primeira vez que vejo um habitante de lá criança mas realmente é uma pena que tenha ocorrido uma guerra lá era um lugar tão pacifico

-estava pensando será melhor se ele crescer com uma criança comum então acho que não vou contar sobre sua verdadeira origem pelo menos ate ele ficar maior

-é o melhor a fazer ele é o ultimo descendente da família real do reino do luar é muito peso para um criança agüentar sozinha ele deve crescer como qualquer criança da vila brincando e feliz

-é

-bom vamos lá fora ele precisa tomar sol para crescer forte e alem disso temos apartar antes que Kerberus devore os Mokonas

-é vamos

Chegando ao jardim eles sentam Yue na grama e vão separar a briga de Kerberus e dos Mokonas voltam a se sentar perto de Yue que começa a engatinhar pelo jardim indo para perto de Kerberus que havia ido descansar embaixo da cerjeira que por causa do inverno estava sem flores

-que quer Yue?

Yue sobe nas costas de Kerberus de forma desajeitada escorregando e caindo no chão dando gostosas risadas

-sabe, não tem como não gostar de você, você conseguiu encantar a bruxa então consegue fazer com qualquer um

Em quanto falava Kerberus mexia sua cauda distraidamente o que chamou a atenção de Yue indo despercebido até lá e agarrando a cauda

-ei! Minha cauda não

Ele tira a cauda do alcance do menino levantando-a fazendo com que ele se sentasse no chão e levantasse os bracinho tentando alcançar em quanto ria com a irritação do felino

-eão, eão – repetia Yue ainda tentando alcançar a cauda

-Kerberus traga Yue para dentro vamos dar o almoço para ele

-Claro senhorita Yuuko

Chegando na cozinha Yue foi sentado no colo de Yuuko que tentava, sem sucesso, dar papinha de maça para ele , já toda vez que a colher se aproximava ele usava as mãos para derrubar o conteúdo

-Acho que ele não está com fome Clow vamos deixar para mais tarde

-tudo bem ele sujou sua roupa pode usar o banheiro lá de cima se quiser

-obrigada aqui está ele

Clow leva Yue para a sala onde os Mokonas haviam pedidos para brincar com ele

-Claro que podem brincar mas tomem cuidado

-Vem Yue

Ele desce e começa a perseguir os mokonas que se divertiam com as risadas de Yue que parecia estar feliz em sua nova casa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cinco a nos se passaram desde a chegada de Yue. Era uma noite calma de primavera. O mago Clow estava deitada em sua cama quando sente seus lençóis se mexerem e se vira encontrando Yue se ajeitando perto dele

- O que aconteceu Yue? Não consegue dormir?

-Eu tive um pesadelo pai

-com que?

-eu estava em um lugar bem grande mas eu não conhecia no colo de uma moça muito bonita, Eça estava correndo e parecia assustada. Depois eu ouvi um grito e quando olhei para ela, ela estava toda suja de sangue então ela disse "Não preocupe nada vai acontecer a você Yue " daí acabo mas de qualquer jeito de deixo assustado

-não se preocupe foi só um sonho

-posso ficar aqui com o senhor?

-pode

-obrigado

No dia seguinte na mesa do café Clow estava tomando uma xícara de chá e Kerberus estava comendo biscoitos

-Pai quando a tia Yuuko volta?

-ela só tem que resolver alguns assuntos da loja dela

-mas faz um mês que não a vejo – ele disse com um bico

-os assuntos dela nunca são fáceis de resolver – o mago respondeu com um pequeno riso

Depois de algum tempo de silencio Clow percebe que Yue olhava intrigado para sua xícara de chá

-Quer provar Yue?

-Não obrigado é que eu estava pensando por que eu nunca tenho fome ou sede como você o Kerberus ou as crianças da vila?

-é que você é diferente, filho

-diferente como?

-diferente especial

-a... pai posso ir brincar na vila hoje?

-pode mas volte cedo que hoje começa suas aulas

-Kerberus quer vir comigo?

-claro pequeno vá se trocar então podemos ir

-não me chama de pequeno

-*riso* mas é o que você é

-sem graça *mostra a língua e sobe para o quarto*

-você se apegou a ele não Kerberus

-não tem com não se apegar ele esta se tornando uma criança maravilhosa

-lá vem ele cuide dele para mim sim?

-claro

Yue aparece na porta ele vestia um kimono masculino, que ia até seus joelhos, azul escuro e nos pés uma sandália simples de madeira

-vamos Kerberus?

-vamos* levantam e vão para os terrenos descendo até a vila de Chibuya*

-o que você vai fazer hoje?

-hoje vai ter competição de Beigoma (n/a: jogo de peão) e de pega-pega

-hum...

-Yue!

-Oi Rubi

-oi Kerberus

-oi Rubi tudo bem?

-tudo e com você?

-bem, Yue esta pronto para a competição de hoje? o Daisuke falou que vai vencer fácil

-nem vem ele vai ver só

-vamos

Os dois saem correndo para perto do rio. Enquanto isso Yuuko havia acabado de chegar

-Clow, cheguei

-Yuuko seja bem vinda como foi lá?

-nada demais apenas alguns desejos mais complicados e o Yue onde está?

-ele foi brincar na vila

-que bom

-estou começando a ficar preocupado com ele

-por quê?

-ele sonhou com a Tsuki essa noite

-a... Mãe dele?

-é e ele já percebeu que não é como todos. Hoje no café, ele perguntou por que não sente fome ou sede como eu, Kerberus, e as crianças da vila

-e o que você respondeu?

-que ele era diferente de um jeito especial, mas sorte que ele não alongou o assunto

-você sabe que não vai dar para esconder isso dele por muito tempo não sabe?

-sei mas não tenho idéia de como contar para ele

-vai ser difícil de contar

-mas você já se costumou de ser a Tia Yuuko?

-esse nome que ele arranjou para mim saiu melhor que o esperado afinal eu não quero tomar o lugar da mãe dele

-Você se lembra do dia que ele começou a te chamar assim?

-sim

Flash Back On

Era o aniversário de 3 ano do Yue

-Mago Clow?

-sim Yue

-qual seu nome inteiro?

-Clow Reed, por que?

-eu tava pensando é estranho eu te chama assim

-como você gostaria de me chamar?

-posso te chamar de pai?

-*sorriso* claro, mas por que você chegou a isso?

- é que é como a Rubi chama o homem que cuida dela

-ele deve ser o marido da mãe dela não é?

-acho que sim... Yuuko você é a minha mamãe?

-*riso* não Yue eu sou amiga do Mago Clow

-u... Posso te chamar de Tia Yuuko?

-a... Claro fica bom assim e o Kerberus você vai chamá-lo assim mesmo?

-é eu gosto desse nome

-que bom

Flash Back Off

-falando na mãe dele será que ela está bem?

-acho que sim senão alguém já teria vindo buscá-lo

-assim espero não gostaria que ele tivesse perdido a mãe sem nem mesmo conhecê-la

-será que ela não se lembra mesmo dela?

-acho que não ele era muito pequeno quando ela o deixou aqui

-sei, mas a guerra é realmente um horror obrigar uma mãe a abandonar o filho

-é

Enquanto isso no campeonato de Beigoma

-e ai Magrelo pronto para perder?

-só depois de fazer você comer poeira cabelo de fogueira

-não me chama assim!

-que foi fogueirinha ficou nervoso?

-seu magrelo... chega de papo e vamos logo ao jogo

-tudo bem se você quer perder tão rápido

-vai ver só

Vão para perto da margem do rio onde quatro círculos que estavam desenhados no chão

-as regras são as seguintes: serão dois times de quarto o primeiro time vai ser eu, Ruka, Syaoran e Kazuma e outro será Rubi, Koraku, Sakura e o magrelo

-ei!

-tudo bem, Yue- disse Rubi segurando na mão de Yue

-hum...

-continuando, serão disputas em duplas e todos enfrentarão a todos se você jogar seu oponente para fora do campo serão dois pontos para sua equipe e se um dois peões parar de rodar quem ficou com o peão rodando ganha um ponto, entenderam?

-sim

-vamos fazer o sorteio nesse saquinho tem oito pedras coloridas vamos tirar para ver quem vai enfrentar quem

-quem serão os juízes Daisuke?

-a Chii, o Ishida, o Raito e o Fye

-quem você tirou Rubi?

-a Ruka e você?

-O Syaoran

-Ele é bom boa sorte

-obrigado

-Vamos lá em suas posições na minha contagem ichi, ni, san, shi, go!

As crianças lançam os peões que começam a bater um no outro logo os juízes começam a anunciar os vencedores

-Ponto para a equipe 2

-dois pontos para a equipe 1

-dois pontos para equipe a 2

-um ponto para a 1

-Resultado final empate 3 a 3 próxima rodada

Algum tempo depois na ultima rodada Yue ia jogar com Daisuke

-pronto para perder magrelo?

-e você fogueirinha?

-vamos logo ichi, ni, san, shi, go!

O placar estava 12 a 11 para equipe de Yue eles lançam os peões que estranhamente mantém distancia um do outro todos olhavam tensos para os peões que estavam começam a para de girar o peão de Daisuke dá uma leve batida no de Yue fazendo com ele de umas voltas mais caindo no chão poucos segundos depois do outro

-um ponto para a equipe 2 Resultado final 13 a 11 para a equipe dois fazendo deles vencedores do torneio!

-conseguimos Yue !

-Eu sei Sakura muito legal

-Yue quer ir até a minha casa almoçar?

-an... não posso Rubi eu tenho aula agora

-a... que pena então fica para a próxima

-é

-Yue vamos já é tarde

-To indo Kerberus

Chegando na Casa

-Tia Yuuko!*pula no pescoço dela*

-ai! Meu sobrinho lindo como que você está?

-estou bem e você?

-melhor agora que matei a saudade de você seu pai tinha me falado que você tinha ido brincar na vila o que você fez lá?

-teve torneio de Beigoma

-e quem ganhou?

-minha equipe e olha tia caiu mais um dente meu – deu da um sorriso onde já se via 3 dentes faltando e dois pela metade

-que legal vamos subir até a biblioteca seu pai já está te esperando

-o que vocês vão me ensinar?

-vamos te ensinar a ler, escrever, a fazer contas e muitas outras coisas

-que legal eu adoro ouvir as histórias que o papai me conta na hora de dormir

-qual sua favorita?

-o pássaro do poente

-também gosto dessa

Eles entram na biblioteca onde Clow já os esperava. Eles começam a ensinar o alfabeto katakana. Yue mostrava uma memória prodigiosa e ao fim de meia hora ele já sabia escrever metade as silabas quase sem erros e no fim de três horas todo o alfabeto sem erros

-Muito bom Yue vamos jogar Shiritori para praticar

-como se joga?

-eu explico pegamos esses bloquinhos com as silabas e quem começa tem que formar uma palavra quem vai depois tem que escrever outra mas essa tem que começar com a ultima silaba da palavra anterior e só valem substantivos entendeu?

-acho que sim...substantivos nos usamos para dar nome né?

-é

-Vamos jogar

-aqui está você vai usar essa cartilha de palavras para poder consultar nos vamos usar só as palavras que vimos com você hoje tá?

-tá

-(Clow) sakura (さくら)  
-(Yuuko) rajio (ラジオ)  
-(Yue) onigiri (おにぎり)  
-(Clow) risu (りす)  
-(Yuuko) sumou (すもう)  
-(Yue) udon (うどん)

– Perdeu Yue

-por que?

-não existem palavras que comecem com ん

-a...vamos de novo?

-vamos

Eles jogam por mais algumas horas até que perceberam que Yue já estava bocejando e com os olhos pequenos de sono

-parece que tem alguém que já está com sono

-Tia Yuuko você vai me colocar para dormir? Você prometeu

-Claro vamos indo?

Chegam no quarto de Yue que já tinha uma caminha as paredes eram brancas no chão um tapete de bambu trançado e na parede uma estante com alguns livros Yue se troca e vai se deitar na cama onde sua tia já o esperava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama

-Conta uma história tia?

-Qual você quer ouvir?

-Papai falou que você conhece muito lugares pode me contar uma história nova?

-claro que tal a da...Kaguia Hime? Você conhece?

-não

-então lá vai

Há muito, muito tempo, existia um velhinho e uma velhinha, que viviam juntos numa casa no meio da floresta. Eles eram muito pobres e solitários, pois não tinham filhos para criar. O velhinho era conhecido pelo nome de Cortador de Bambus, pois, todos os dias, ele saía cedo para cortar bambus na floresta. Os dois faziam cestas e chapéus para vender e ganhar algum dinheiro. Um belo dia, enquanto estava na floresta, o velhinho avistou um broto de bambu, que brilhava, com uma luz muito intensa. Ele ficou espantado, pois, em anos e anos de trabalho, nunca havia visto algo como aquilo. Muito curioso, ele cortou o bambu e mal pôde acreditar no que viu. "Uma menina, uma menina! Tão pequena e tão linda, só pode ser um presente de Deus!". Ele levou a pequena menina na palma de uma de suas mãos para casa. Ao ver a menina, a velhinha também ficou muito contente e eles resolveram que o nome dela seria Kaguya Hime quer dizer princesa radiante. A partir daquele dia, o velhinho passou a encontrar outros bambus brilhantes na floresta. Mas, ao invés de uma menina, eles continham moedas de ouro. Assim, a vida do casal melhorou e eles não precisavam mais produzir cestos para sobreviver. Eles creditaram o milagre à chegada de sua linda filha.

Kaguya Hime crescia muito rápido e a cada dia parecia mais bonita. Em apenas três meses, ela já tinha o tamanho de uma criança de oito anos. Ninguém poderia acreditar que uma pessoa tão bonita pertencesse a este mundo. Logo os comentários sobre a beleza da Kaguya Hime se espalharam e vinham jovens de todos os cantos do país para conhecê-la. Todos queriam se casar com Kaguya, mas ela não queria se casar com ninguém. "Quero ficar ao lado de vocês dois", dizia a jovem para seus pais. Mas cinco jovens nobres, de posições importantes, foram mais persistentes. Eles acamparam em frente à casa de Kaguya Hime e pediam uma chance a ela. Preocupado, o velhinho chamou Kaguya e disse: "Minha filha, eu gostaria muito de ter você sempre por perto, mas acho justo que se case. Escolha um dentre os cinco rapazes que estão acampados aqui". Assim, a linda jovem decidiu. "Eu me casarei com aquele que me trouxer o objeto mágico que pedirei"Um colar feito com os olhos de um dragão, um vaso feito com pedras dos deuses que nunca se quebra, um manto de pele de animal forrado de ouro, um galho que faz crescer pedras preciosas, um leque que brilha como a luz do sol e uma concha que a andorinha põe junto com seus ovos. Estes foram os objetos que Kaguya Hime pediu.O velhinho levou os pedidos de Kaguya aos pretendentes acampados. Ele sabia que seria muito difícil conseguirem obter tais objetos. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao final de alguns meses, todos os pretendentes trouxeram os presentes para Kaguya. Mas, quando eles foram obrigados a entregá-los a jovem, todos admitiram que os presentes eram falsos, pois conseguir os verdadeiros era uma missão muito difícil. E assim, nenhum deles obteve êxito.

Quatro primaveras haviam se passado desde que Kaguya fora encontrada no broto de bambu. Mas ela ficava mais triste a cada dia. Noite após noite, Kaguya Hime olhava para a lua, suspirando. Preocupado, o velhinho um dia perguntou: "Por que está tão triste minha filha?". "Eu gostaria de ficar aqui para sempre, mas logo devo retornar", disse a jovem." "Retornar, mas para onde? O seu lugar é aqui conosco, nunca deixaremos você partir", disse o pai aflito." "Este não é o meu reino, eu sou uma princesa de Reino da Lua e, na próxima lua cheia, eles virão me buscar". Muito assustados com a reveladora confissão de Kaguya Hime, os velhinhos decidiram pedir ajuda ao príncipe do reino onde viviam. O príncipe ajudou e enviou muitos guardas para vigiarem a casa do casal. Um verdadeiro exército foi formado.

No dia seguinte, a temida noite de lua cheia chegou. A casa estava tão vigiada que parecia impossível alguém conseguir levar Kaguya Hime. De repente, uma enorme luz surgiu no céu, como se milhares luas estivessem presentes ao mesmo tempo. A luz era tão intensa que ninguém conseguiu enxergar a carruagem que descia, guiada por um grande cavalo alado e muitas pessoas bem vestidas. Depois de algum tempo, quando a luz diminuiu, a carruagem já estava voando, em direção à lua. Kaguya Hime não estava mais presente, ela fora junto com a comitiva. Os velhinhos ficaram muito tristes, inconformados. Voltaram ao quarto de Kaguya e encontraram um potinho, presente da filha querida. Ela havia deixado um pó mágico, que garantiria a vida eterna para os , sem sua filha amada, os velhinhos não queriam viver para sempre. Eles recolheram todos os pertences de Kaguya e levaram para o monte mais alto do Japão. Lá, queimaram tudo, junto com o pó mágico deixado pela jovem. Uma fumacinha branca subiu ao céu naquele dia. A montanha era o Monte Fuji. Dizem que até hoje é possível ver a fumacinha subindo e subindo.

Olha para a cama e percebe que Yue já dormia um sono profundo

-boa noite meu pequeno príncipe da Lua *beija o rosto do pequeno*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Uma grande tempestade com raios e trovões caia quando Yue entra em casa totalmente encharcado

-Yue Reed! Onde você estava?

-Calma Tia Yuuko é que nos estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde quando a chuva começou daí demorou um pouco até todo mundo se encontrar

-Não faça mais isso me deixou preocupada agora suba e vá tomar um banho quente antes que fique doente

Sobe e quando entra encontra Kerberus esperando por ele

-Menino onde você estava? Espera só seu pai ficar sabendo

-não conta por favor

- vou pensar, agora vá tomar banho

-tá tá

Mais tarde na aula de matemática Yue começa a espirrar

-viu só acabou ficando gripado vamos parar por hoje vou fazer um chá para você e durma cedo nada de ficar lendo até tarde

-ta bom Tia então boa noite

-boa noite

No dia seguinte estavam Yuuko e Kerberus (Clow estava viajando) tomando café. Quando Yue chega sem sua alegria de todas as manhas

-O que aconteceu Yue não dormiu bem?

-não sei só não estou com animo

-deixa eu ver *Poe a mão na testa dele* Você está queimando em febre vai voltar já pra cama não vai sair nesse estado

-mas tia...

-nada de mas sobe já

-ta bom...

-Kerberus suba e se certifique de que ele vai deitado diga que logo levarei um chá de ervas para ele

-certo

No Quarto

-Você está bem Yue?

-Meu corpo está pesando uma tonelada em doze anos nunca me senti assim

-é a primeira vez que você fica doente

-e é horrível

-quem mandou...

-ficar na chuva ontem eu sei eu sei

-uff... Então ler alguma coisa?

-an... Quero sim pega para mim?

-qual você quer?

-fabulas de esôpo

-Yue aqui está seu chá

-tia você sabe que eu odeio ter que beber ou comer qualquer coisa

-não quero saber você está doente e vai tomar o chá para ficar melhor

-tá...

Yuuko senta na cadeira ao lado da cama de Yue e o observa lendo em quanto tomava chá fazendo uma careta a cada gole

-Tia...

-Sim

-posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-pode

-eu percebi que todo mundo tem cabelos negros só os meus que são brancos por que?

-eles são iguais os de sua mãe

-como ela era?

-eu não a conhecia quem me contou sobre ela foi e seu pai

-ele a conhecia?

-ele a viu apenas no dia em que veio deixá-lo aqui

-a... porque ela me deixou tia? Ela não gostava de mim?

-nunca mais diga isso. Sua mãe estava não podia cuidar de você por que estava muito machucada por isso para que você não fosse machucado também ela o deixou aos cuidados do Mago Clow que por ser muito poderoso poderia te proteger, mas ela disse que um dia voltaria para te buscar

-não sei se gostaria disso

-por que?

-a... eu gosto de ficar aqui com você, com o meu pai, com o Kerberus não quero ir embora

-(pensamento yuuko) Como se fosse tão fácil assim pequeno príncipe

-tenho certeza que você vai poder ficar onde for melhor para você

-an...*bocejo* que tem nesse chá tia? Me deixou com sono

-é melhor você deitar se você acordar melhor pode descer um pouco antes das aulas

-tá *se ajeita na cama adormecendo rapidamente*

Yuuko sai do quarto fechando a porta deixando Yue dormindo profundamente

-Senhorita Yuuko?

-diga Kerberus

-que sufoco em?

-nem me diga ele está querendo saber cada vez mais sobre a origem dele

-não acredito que isso faça muita diferença afinal nos o criamos desde pequeno ninguém vai tirá-lo de nos

-se ele fosse ao menos um plebeu Kerberus mas ele é um Príncipe quando seus deveres chamarem não podemos prende-lo aqui

-você ouviu o que ele disse ele não quer ir embora

-duvido muito que ele tenha opções alem disso segundo Clow me contou, quando a mãe dele o deixou aqui ela disse que ele não tinha poderes ainda e é esse ainda que me preocupa não temos noção do tamanho dos poderes dele

-devemos contar tudo para ele não é certo esconder

- e como você acha que devemos contar Kerberus? Sabe querido você não nasceu na Terra na verdade você é o ultimo herdeiro de todos os poderes do reino do luar sendo assim seu futuro governante e achamos que logo você terá de ir embora

-muito sutil mas logo ele descobrirá por si mesmo ele estava conversando comigo ontem a noite antes de dormir e ele me contou que durante a lua cheia e ele se sente estanho

-como estranho?

-ele diz que sente como se tivesse de ir embora e é como se o vento estivesse chamando seu nome

-será que ele terá de ir embora logo?

-não sei ele disse que normalmente é muito baixo quase inaudível mas tem ficado mais alto que uns tempos para cá

-isso não parece bom mas não tem muito o que possamos fazer

-mas...

-nada de mas vem vamos descer se não vamos acordá-lo

-tudo bem

Mais Tarde Yuuko vai até o quarto do sobrinho para ver como ele estava e o encontra quase acordado

-Yue... como está se sentindo?

-bem melhor obrigado

-deixe eu ver se a febre abaixou... sua temperatura já está normal vá tomar um banho para tirar o suor, mas está muito sol lá fora você não vai poder descer senão pode voltar a ter febre e quando volta ela volta mais alta.

-tá, eu vou ter aulas depois?

-claro acha que só uma febre vai te deixar sem aulas? eu vou avisar o Kerberus que você já acordou vá para a biblioteca quando terminar de se arrumar

-tudo bem

Yue vai para o banheiro e quando levanta seus cabelos que estavam na altura das costas nota uma marca perto de seu pescoço era bem pequena e clara, mas ainda sim visível, uma pequena meia lua dentro de uma estrela de 8 pontas primeiro se surpreende mas depois ignora não ligando toma seu banho vesti um kimono verde escuro e sobe para a biblioteca onde sua tia já o esperava

-sente-se Yue hoje é aula de matemática vamos começar a estudar potencias. Potenciação significa multiplicar um número real (base) por ele mesmo X vezes, onde X é a potência (número natural). Exemplo:

32 (leia-se "três elevado ao quadrado", ou "três elevado à segunda potência" ou ainda "três elevado à dois").

No exemplo, precisamos multiplicar o 3 por ele mesmo. Ficando: 3.3 = 9.

Então 33 = 3 . 3 . 3 = 3 . 9 = 27

-Tia Yuuko para isso é usado?

-vai te ajudar a fazer contas maiores no futuro alem de aumentar seu raciocínio lógico

-a...

-agora vamos fazer alguns exercícios 22 ?

-4?

-isso, 23?

-6?

-não isso não é 2 vezes 3 e sim 2 elevado a terceira ou ao cubo

-desculpe

-não liga é normal se confundir mas então 23

-hum... 8?

-muito bom 24?

-16?

-fantástico 25?

-32

Algum tempo depois escutam batidas na portas

-Entra Kerberus

-não é o Kerberus mas eu posso entrar?

-Pai! Que bom que chegou

-Clow por que não avisou que viria hoje

-queria fazer surpresa e vocês como estão?

-muito bem

-e você Yue obedeceu sua tia como eu te pedi?

-acho que sim...

-sei você vai me contar tudo depois né Yuuko?

-pode deixa a propósito ele teve febre hoje porque ficou na chuva ontem

-você já está melhor?

-já

-seus olhos estão pequenos se sono agora suba vá dormir amanha poderemos conversar melhor

Yue sai da biblioteca deixando os dois sozinhos

-e então como foi de viagem descobriu alguma coisa?

-muita coisa para falar a verdade parece que a guerra no reino do Luar continua e li também sobre uma profecia que um anjo de cabelos brancos trará a paz para o reino do luar

-você acha que esse anjo é o Yue?

-não só acho como tenho certeza e sei assim como você que essa febre hoje não teve nada haver com a chuva afinal, lunares não ficam doentes

-eu sei quando eu entrei no quarto dele pouco dele acordar o colar dele estava brilhando e quando ele abriu os olhos suas pupilas estavam verticais mas logo voltaram ao normal

-os poderes dele estão crescendo rapidamente tenho medo que ele perca o controle e machuque alguém sem querer

-é, vou ver se ele está dormindo tranqüilo já volto

Quando Yuuko vai ao quarto de Yue encontra-o profundamente adormecido mas um detalhe chama sua atenção os cabelos do menino estavam encobrindo algo como um pequeno sinal quando ela afastou delicadamente os fios brancos vê a marca que agora estava mais nítida. Yue se virou na cama e ela com medo de acordá-lo sai fechando a porta deixando com seus sonhos

*Sonho Yue*

Ele estava em um lugar todo branco e vazio e quando uma voz muito doce chama

-Yue...Yue

-Quem está ai?

-não se lembra de mim Yue?

Tsuki aparece na frente dele

-como você cresceu filho

-filho? Como assim?

-não posso dizer muito agora apenas que logo nos encontraremos, por favor, seja paciente

-não vá embora

-espere pela luz da lua nos veremos novamente

Ela some ainda no meio da uma ultima caricia no rosto de Yue

*sonho off*

-a!...Que sonho estranho *coloca a mão no próprio rosto onde a mulher havia tocado* será que era mesmo verdade? E aquela era minha mãe e o que ela quis dizer com espere pela luz da lua? Ai!*leva a mão ao pescoço onde sua marca ardia e queimava* droga o que está acontecendo tá ardendo *olha pela janela e vê que ainda é noite* o melhor que faça agora é dormir amanha posso perguntar por me pai sobre isso


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No dia seguinte Yue estava na biblioteca enquanto todos tomavam seu café lá em baixo ele estava vendo alguns livros que ficavam nas prateleiras mais altas quando um lhe chamou a atenção era cinza e tinha uma lua prateada na capa sem titulo e com um cadeado impedindo que fosse aberto. Yue desce da escada e coloca o livro em cima da mesa analisando-o atentamente ele põe a mão e sente uma queimação na sua marca no pescoço

-Ai! De Novo*olha para o para sua mão e vê que ela brilha azulada fazendo com que e lacre do livro abrisse* mas... o que aconteceu? Eu usei magia? Ué como apareceu um titulo de repente fui eu que fiz?

Ele abre o livro e percebe que na contra capa tinha um desenho idêntico a sua marca no pescoço

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho

O reino do Luar

Governado pela família real é um reino de paz sendo responsável pelo equilíbrio entre as sombras e luz. O reino é situado dentro da floresta do sussurro e graças aos poderes emanados do Castelo, a floresta do sussurro cria uma espécie de barreira que impede a entrada de qualquer inimigo.  
O Castelo possui um forte poder oriundo da Pedra da Lua, que é uma esfera azul de alto poder que tem como sua guardiã a linda Rainha Tsuki Atualmente o reino da lua passa por um periodo turbulento...

Sua cabeça começa a doer fortemente seguida de um frio enorme por todo seu corpo ele cai no chão, chamando a atenção de todos lá embaixo o mago sobe para ver o que tinha acontecido e encontra Yue se contorcendo em dores no chão

-Yue! O que aconteceu? *pega ele no colo e o leva para o quarto colocando-o na cama*

-*sussurro* Pai... ta doendo muito faça parar por favor...

-fique calmo filho já vai passar o que aconteceu na biblioteca?

-eu... Estava vendo o livro cinza que você trouxe ontem da viagem

-vo... Você conseguiu abrir-lo?

-sim eu coloquei minha mão sobre o cadeado... Ai meu pescoço está doendo...

-me deixe ver *afasta os cabelos e observa a marca que estava cada vez mais clara quase desaparecendo*

-* Yuuko entra no quarto seguida de perto por Kerberus* Clow o que está acontecendo eu ouvi um barulho...Yue!

-Yuuko fique calma venha aqui me ajude a lançar um encantamento para colocá-lo para dormir

-certo, mas por que precisa da minha ajuda?

-você sabe que tenho dificuldade de lançar pequenos feitiços não quero colocá-lo para dormir muito profundamente

-certo

Eles se colocam um de cada lado da cama e começam "que a mente desse jovem mergulhe no inconsciente que a dor que percorre seu corpo seja amenizada e sua mente nos sonhos mergulhada" momentos depois Yue fecha os olhos ainda com o corpo sendo percorrido por violentos tremores a dor podendo ser vista em seu rosto

-*passa a mão pelo rosto de Yue* meu sobrinho por que você tem que sofrer tanto? Mas logo vai ficar melhor não se preocupe logo vai melhorar

-Yuuko olhe no pescoço dele a marca está quase desaparecendo acho que era um selo para o poder dele

-também acho vou pegar o livro que ele estava lendo

-é tudo culpa minha se eu não tivesse deixado o livro à mostra quem sabe ele não ele estivesse passando por isso

-não se culpe você sabe que não existe coincidência apenas...

-o inevitável eu sei, mas ainda me dói o coração vê-lo sofrer tanto assim

-o meu também*ela sai do quarto voltando minutos depois com o livro na mão* veja aqui está o livro tem um capítulo sobre os poderes dos lunares deixe-me ver... Aqui diz que os poderes podem ser reprimidos na infância com um selo feito de com sangue da mãe

-é, mas o selo se rompeu agora ele tem seus poderes vamos ter que treiná-lo para que ele não machuque ninguém

-é

*sonho do Yue*

Ele estava espaço todo branco e sozinho mais uma vez

-Yue

-Rainha Tsuki*reverencia leve*

-não sou mais rainha há muito tempo filho

-por que me chama assim? É mesmo minha mãe?

-sim eu sou e sim você tem todo o direito de sentir essa frieza por mim que você está sentindo agora

-como...

-eu sou capaz de sentir as emoções das pessoas e logo você também será

-como assim?

-esse é um dom que todos nos temos

-quem são "nos"

-*sorriso* nossa espécie somos chamados de Lunares

-eu também sou um?

-sim venha eu vou te mostrar seus últimos momentos em sua Terra natal

-minha terra natal é a Terra foi lá que eu cresci

-entendo, mas você tem deveres com sua Terra

-por quê?

-com o tempo você entenderá agora, por favor, apenas me acompanhe

-certo *ele chega até ela e segura sua mão e de repente não estava mais no espaço branco e sim em um quarto todo decorado em tons de azul, branco e cinza Tsuki estava abraçado com um homem de traços finos e cabelos cinza curtos com um pequeno embrulho azul-escuro nos braços*

-Tsuki você tem que levar o Yue deve protegê-lo

-mas e você Yukito?

-eu vou atrasá-los para que você tenha tempo de fugir

-eu não posso deixá-lo

-você tem que ser forte por ele. Ele vai precisar de você

-mas...*um estouro é ouvido perto*

-Tsuki vá agora não temos mais tempo

-Certo, eu sempre vou te amar* suas assas aparecem ela pega Yue dos braços de Yukito e salta a janela do palácio indo para um arco de pedra ao longe*

-Lunaris é muito perigoso para você meu tesouro vou te levar para um lugar onde você ficará protegido Portal que liga dimensões abre-te sob minha ordem pelo poder da pedra lua* o arco fica coberto por uma espécie de véu*

-acho que ia escapar tão fácil assim rainhazinha?

-não ouse se aproximar demônio * um ser feito completamente de trevas os observava*

-nossa o que aconteceu com a rainha doce e pacífica?

-morreu no instante que vocês cometeram o erro de atacar meu povo

-que medo

Ela põe o bebe no chão e parte para cima do demônio atacando-o com cristais, mas o demônio percebendo que não conseguiria vencê-la dirige seus ataques para o bebe

-Não! Yue!

Ela se atira na frente do ataque recebendo o ataque, mas não evitando que um corte fosse feito no pescoço do pequeno

-Não preocupe nada vai acontecer a você Yue

Usa seus poderes para curar o machucado, mas fraca como estava só faz com que o corte se fechasse sem sumir ela travessa o portal chegando à casa do mago

-Então o que aconteceu com você depois de me deixar?

-eu voltei e derrotei os invasores, mas em troca cai em um sono profundo venha

Eles aparecem em um quarto em que no centro havia o corpo de uma mulher totalmente envolto em cristal

-é... Você... Ma... Mãe?

-*sorriso* sim sou eu esse é preço por usar os poderes da pedra da lua

-até quando você ficará assim?

-até o próximo guardião da pedra assumir seu lugar

-sou... Eu?

-sim meu filho é você

-mas eu não tenho poderes

-você lembra o frio e da dor que percorria seu corpo antes de seus tutores o colocarem para dormir?

-sim

-foram seus poderes que romperam o lacre que eu e seu pai colocamos em você

-por que vocês colocaram esse lacre em mim?

-para que você não tivesse seus poderes enquanto criança e pudesse crescer

-porque não vieram me buscar?

-você estava feliz alem disso você é o ultimo descendente da família real do reino do luar seu pai decidiu não trazer a vida de um príncipe é muito pesada

-meu pai está vivo?

-sim*eles ouvem a porta se abrir e Yukito em uma cadeira de rodas entra parecendo abatido e se senta ao lado da esposa

-Tsuki... Você precisa acordar logo as coisas no reino estão piorando as colheitas ruins e as chuvas rareando e logo os inimigos penetraram nossas defesas precisamos de você para colocar tudo em ordem esse velho corpo já não está dando conta

-o que está acontecendo mãe?

-nossa terra só sobrevive por causa do poder da pedra da lua e como ela está sem um guardião o equilíbrio entre luz e sombra fica abalado impedindo nosso reino de prosperar

-o meu pai já sabe disso tudo?

-o mago Clow? Já. está na hora de acordar todos estão ficando muito preocupados com você

- agora que seus poderes cresceram você não poderá ficar na Terra

-vou poder me despedir?

-você poderá voltar para vê-los

*Sonho off*

Três dias depois Yue continuava dormindo profundamente

-Eu não agüento mais Clow ele está lá há três dias gemendo e não podemos fazer nada

-eu sei Yuuko também não estou agüentando vê-lo nesse estado

-Clow! Senhorita Yuuko! Venham aqui em cima rápido!

Os dois sobem e vêem Yue cercado por uma espécie de escudo que isolava todo o som dentro podia ser visto uma série de raios de energia pura que refletiam toda vez que batiam no corpo no menino como se fossem repelidos isso durou pouco tempo logo os raios desapareceram tão repentinamente como haviam aparecido deixando Yue mais uma vez inconsciente na cama ele começou a se mexer e abrir os olhos devagar suas pupilas estavam verticais e diferente da ultima vez elas não voltaram ao normal. O menino encara por alguns segundos o teto e se senta na cama absorvendo tudo o que acabara de presenciar

-Yue?

-*sorriso* Oi Tia

-*vai até o menino e o abraça*você nos deixou preocupados e... o que está acontecendo? Você está mais transparente

-meu tempo está acabando só posso me despedir de vocês

-do que está falando Yue? O dormir tanto tempo te fez mal

-não Kerberus está na hora de eu assumir minhas obrigações

-você quer dizer no reino do luar?

-isso

-entendo por que você tem que ir agora?

-não é algo que dependa da minha vontade Pai

-Filho você está bem sua expressão está tão vazia

-*cabisbaixo* não precisa se... Preocupar pai a dor já passou

-*ele se aproxima da cama* filho você nunca foi um bom mentiroso eu sei quando tem algo errado com você principalmente *põe a mão sobre o coração de Yue* aqui

-*abraça o mago* eu não queria ter que ir embora

-você sempre vai ter um lar aqui

- Kerberus eu vou sentir saudades *abraça o Leão e se vira para a feiticeira*

-tia... Eu

-vem cá pequeno *abraça e se ajoelha ficando da altura dele* sei que sua vida vai mudar muito daqui para frente, mas me prometa que aconteça o que acontecer vai enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida

-eu vou vocês me ensinaram bem

Ele vai ficando cada vez mais transparente vai para o lado de Kerberus e dá a mão a seu pai e a sua Tia dá um ultimo olhar de saudades e despedida antes de sumir completamente

-*percebe lágrimas em seu rosto* eu não podia deixar que ele visse minhas lágrimas mas não posso esconder minha tristeza vou sentir falta

-eu sei essa casa nunca será a mesma mas não acredito que ele tenha nos deixado para sempre vem vamos descer vou trancar o quarto


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Quando Yue acordou estava deitado na grama perto do arco de pedra que sua mãe usara tantos anos atrás era noite e ao longe era possível ver as luzes de uma cidade. Quando foi se levantar notou uma carta no seu colo

Meu Querido Yue

Nesse exato momento estou sentada ao lado do seu berço olhando você dormir abraçado com seu leão de pelúcia. Você deve ser o bebe mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida, mas estou fugindo do assunto... Yue, se você está lendo está carta quer dizer que minha visão se concretizou, eu sou conhecida por ter o dom da clarividência e por isso eu não sou capaz de dormir tranqüila sabendo o que o futuro nos reserva. Filho eu tive uma visão de que um exército utilizando o poder das sombras irá atacar Lunaris, as sombras por si não são entidades más, já que sem sombras não haveria luz e vice-versa, mas quando distorcidas as sombras passam a consumir a luz, nossa existência é baseada na energia da luz da lua sem ela nosso mundo perece... Yue eu tenho a sensação de que você irá crescer perto de pessoas que iram te amar muito e que terá uma infância feliz ,mas você está de volta a sua terra natal e chegou a hora de assumir seus deveres como herdeiro do trono sei que deve estar confuso vá pra o palácio aqui encontrará ajuda lembre-se que não importa o que aconteça eu e seu pai sempre olharemos por você 

De todo o meu coração

Tsuki Hanoi 

P.S: nesta carta eu pus um feitiço para ensiná-lo a falar novial (nosso idioma) pra facilitar um pouco

-(pensamento) eu mereço... Largo minha família e ainda vou ter que me virar aqui podia ter me dado uma ajuda né mãe?*suspiro* não vou poder falar que sou o herdeiro ao trono ninguém vai acreditar acho que vou arrumar um emprego como criado no palácio, depois vejo o que faço

Ele andou até a cidade encontrando pessoas muito parecidas com sigo, olhos de cores leitosa assim como os seus cabelos que variavam entre o preto, diferentes tons de cinza, até o branco.

Começa a andar distraidamente quando tromba com uma menina mais ou menos de sua altura cabelos cinza-claros que caiam em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas e olhos verdes leitosos com pupilas verticais

-desculpe

-olhe por onde anda quase quebrei minhas garrafas de luz

-deixa eu te ajudar a levantar

-obrigada *olha bem no rosto dele* qual seu nome? acho que nunca te vi por aqui e eu conheço a maioria das crianças por aqui

-meu nome é Yue Reed e eu cheguei a pouco tempo mesmo

- meu nome é Shizuka Mitsury e você é um viajante? Quem são seus pais? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando com curiosidade

-na verdade meus pais faleceram e eu fui criado longe daqui por um tutor e agora vim procurar algo sobre eles – ele respondeu displicente

-nossa... você já tem onde ficar? – ela pergunta espantado com um brilho de pena nos olhos

-eu estava pensando em arrumar um emprego no palácio

-sério? Eu trabalho lá posso te levar se você quiser

-adoraria

-então vamos que eu já estou atrasada com o serviço – ela disse com um suspiro

-tá

Chegando lá...

-Vem Yue vou te levar ate a senhora Agnes você deve pedir a ela para ficar aqui – ela sussurrou

-certo

- a e mais uma coisa a Senhora Agnes é um pouco estressa ela entrou na coordenadoria a pouco tempo e vivi atolada de trabalho

Uma imagem de Yuuko trabalhando na loja gritando com Kerberus e com Clow andando de um lado pro outro surge na mente dele – acho que sei o que você quer dizer...

-*entram em uma sala onde uma mulher de aparentemente 30 anos trabalhava estressada com enormes pilhas de papel* Com Licença Senhor Agnes...

-Shizuka o que estava fazendo aqui já foi até o mercado?

-já, Senhora mas eu gostaria de apresentar o Yue ele acabou de chegar e gostaria de um emprego aqui no palácio

-*encara-os por um segundo* certo certo vou ver o que posso fazer agora já para os estábulos hoje é dia de banhos dos cavalos

-ta *sai apressada mas antes sussurra um "boa sorte" no ouvido de Yue*

-menino sente-se ali um minuto depois podemos conversar melhor

-claro

*depois de alguns minutos*

-venha aqui é Yue não é? – ela chama de traz de um balcão com os olhos fechados massageando as têmporas

-sim

-qual seu nome completo?

-Yue Reed

-você sabe ler e escrever?

-sim eu sei Hiragana Katakana e um pouco de kanji além de saber inglês

-mas isso é maravilhoso quantos anos você tem?

-12

-tão jovem e já instruído tenho o trabalho perfeito pra você. Você vai ser assistente na biblioteca gostaria?

-*sorriso* claro

-então me acompanhe

Eles seguem por vários corredores te que chegam a uma biblioteca enorme no centro havia uma mesa redonda onde uma senhora de uns 46 anos cabelos brancos presos em um coque e olhos azuis estava mexendo em alguns arquivos

-com licença senhora Usagi

-sim Agnes?- ela disse sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que estava mexendo

- trouxe seu novo assistente

-*encara Yue por alguns segundos* e que te leva a acreditar que eu vou aceitá-lo Agnes

-o... por favor senhora Usagi ele tem apenas 12 anos e já sabe ler e escrever em japonês e inglês tenho certeza que pode ter serventia

-tudo bem então deixe-o ai vou ver se posso aproveitá-lo mas não garanto nada

-muito obrigada*sai deixando os dois sozinhos*

-venha aqui menino se apresente direito

-*se aproxima e faz uma leve reverencia com a cabeça* muito prazer muito nome é Yue Reed tenho doze anos e espero poder ajudar a senhora

-Reed? Que estranho sempre pensei que sobrenome da família real fosse Hanoi alteza

-an... sinto muito deve estar me confundindo com alguém...

-e você não seria o filho de Yukito e Tsuki Hanoi que foi levado pra o feiticeiro Clow?

-*expressão séria* como sabe disso tudo?

-eu conheço o Mago Clow de longa data fui eu quem contou sobre ele a sua mãe mas eu me pergunto por que vossa alteza voltou?

-apenas Yue por favor e acredite não foi por vontade própria

-o selo se rompeu?

-sim e mais uma coisa por favor me trate com um criado qualquer e não diga nada para o rei

-para seu pai?

-não, eu sou filho do Mago Clow

-você não pode negar sua origem

- não estou negando, mas para mim pai é aquele que cria não aquele que faz

-tudo bem então comece levando essa pilha de livros para a estante G e arrume por ordem alfabética

-claro Usagi-san

-agora vá logo só da tempo de você organizar isso para mim depois está na hora do colégio

-Bom dia Senhora Usagi vejo que já está sendo bem severa com seu novo assistente

-seja bem vindo majestade*faz reverência*

-*Yue abaixa a cabeça* Ou-Sama *faz reverencia*

-Como é o seu nome?

-me chamo Yue Reed

-*surpresa* muito bem... seja bem vindo não quero atrapalhar seu trabalho

-com licença *sai com uma pilha de livros enorme que até ocultava seu rosto entrando em um dos corredores*

-Usagi quem é ele?

-meu novo assistente, majestade – ela disse em tom baixo

- você sabe muito bem do eu estou falando – ele respondeu não mais alto que um sussurro

-um segundo, Yue! Pode descer pro pátio você tem meia hora de descanso antes do colégio

Yue aparece entre as estantes com os olhos desconfiados olhando atentamente para Usagi como se dissesse "eu confiei em você. Você não pode contar a ele"

-Tem certeza Usagi-san pelas minhas contas ainda tenho mais quinze minutos antes de ser dispensado – ele respondeu os olhos passando de Yukito para Usagi

-como hoje é seu primeiro dia vou liberar você mais cedo mas não vá ficando mal acostumado espero você aqui amanha as 8 em ponto agora vá a senhorita Mitsury está achando que eu estou mantendo você como refém – ela disse olhando discretamente para a porta onde algumas mechas cinzas podiam ser vistas próximas do batente

-obrigado Usagi-san, Ou-sama*inclina rapidamente a cabeça* com licença *sai correndo o som dos seus passos se perdendo ao longe*

-agora Yukito onde estávamos? – ela se vira para Yukito com um sorriso sereno nos lábios

-não comece a enrolar querida irmã seu novo assistente é quem eu penso que é?

-depende, em quem você está pensando por que pode não ser a mesma pessoa que eu estou pensando – ela disse displicente enquanto escrevia em um livro de registro

-Usagi...você sabe que eu não tenho mais paciências pra joguinhos...

-então pergunte logo o que você quer saber

-Yue é o filho adotivo do feiticeiro?

-Feiticeiro Clow?

-... – revira os olhos

-calma clama não precisa fazer essa cara

-Usagi dá ultima vez que eu o vi ele mal sabia falar e tinha recém começado a engatinhar

-ora Yukito ele é meu sobrinho querido você acha mesmo que eu não senti saudade principalmente da Tsuki... – ela disse piscando rápido tentando segurar uma lágrima teimosa que tentava descer por seu rosto

-Irmãzinha... - Yukito passa a mão pelo rosto dela limpando a lágrima – não fique assim por favor eu me excedi sei que você sofreu tanto quanto eu me desculpe

-tudo bem Yuki o mais importante é que ele está conosco agora e não vamos mais deixá-lo longe

-sim agora se de dá licença tenho uma reunião do conselho em cinco minutos

-você vem amanhã?

-claro

Enquanto isso com Yue e Shizuka

-Yue eu sabia que você ia conseguir um emprego mais você não teve sorte pegou a brusagi pra ajudar

-ela me pareceu uma boa pessoa até me liberou mais cedo...

-ahan só por que o Ou-sama estava lá senão você teria perdido até o almoço acredite eu já trabalhei na biblioteca – ela respondeu com uma careta

-sei não ela me pareceu legal, mas acho que vou ter que esperar pra descobrir

Eles saem do interior do castelo chegando a um grande pátio de cimento onde algumas crianças brincavam

-vem vou te apresentar aos meus amigos

-oi gente esse é Yue ele chegou hoje aqui em lunaris e é o novo assistente da brusagi

-nossa boa sorte pra você vai precisar a propósito meu nome é Kayra – disse uma menina de cabelos pretos e olhos cinza esfumaçados –esse é meu irmão Kamui – ela disse puxando um menino também de cabelos pretos, mas curtos com olhos amarelos leitosos – muito prazer – disse ele estendendo a mão com um sorriso tímido

-Meu nome é Dilaila – disse uma menina de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis distantes e um ar leve como se a mente dela estivesse em um lugar totalmente diferente – muito prazer Yue Reed

-como você sabe meu sobrenome? – Yue perguntou como uma expressão surpresa e um sorriso

-a não liga pra Dilaila ela é uma vidente provavelmente já sabia que você ia conhecer a gente antes mesmo de você se encontrar com a Shizuka e meu nome é Ichigo prazer, mas conte pra gente Yue como você chegou a Lunaris não é comum termos visitantes por aqui principalmente nessa época de guerra – perguntou um menino de cinza grafite e olhos castanhos

-Guerra?

-é guerra desde que a rainha Tsuki perdeu as energias as barreiras que impedem as sombras entrem no nosso mundo começaram a enfraquecer

- o que são as sombras? – perguntou Yue receoso ao notar a expressão pesada que havia tomado conta dos rostos dos outros

-são criaturas que sobrevivem sugando as boas emoções e lembranças, mas isso não é assunto pra uma boa conversa nos conte um pouco da sua história Yue – pediu Kamui

-a não tem muito o que falar minha vida não é emocionante eu cresci no Japão em uma vila pequena não tive grandes aventuras

-nossa mas o Japão não fica no mundo dos humanos?- perguntou Kayra com a expressão surpresa

-sim fica mas porque o espanto?

-Yue Lunaris é um mundo fechado é preciso muita magia para fazer a transição seus tutores eram magos?

-sim meu tutor era o Mago Clow e minha tutora a Bruxa Ichihara Yuuko

- a bruxa dimensional?- perguntaram as 5 crianças com os olhos arregalados

-é, vocês já ouviram falar dela?- ele perguntou vermelho por causa da atenção que estava recebendo

-por favor, Yue quem nunca ouviu falar da bruxa das dimensões sério mesmo que você a conhece de perto?- respondeu Shizuka

-sim- deixando claro o fim do assunto

-que máximo a agora eu lembrei Yue você tem idéia de quais matérias extras você vai quer fazer? - perguntou Kamui

-não tenho a menor idéia mas não conheço como funciona as tarefas por aqui, vocês podem me explicar?

-claro – respondeu Ichigo – é o seguinte todas as crianças de Lunaris estudam na Academia de Avalon nos temos aulas das matérias básicas em três dias da semana temos as clássicas e três dias as mágicas fora essas podemos escolher até duas eletivas eu faço arco e flecha e equitação

-quantos anos têm a Academia?

-não é dividida em anos, cada uma das matérias tem seis níveis de dificuldade e você não necessariamente estará no mesmo nível em todas as matérias, por exemplo, eu estou no nível 2 de matemática, nível 3 em transformações, nível 1 em magia defensiva e nível 3 em ciências – ele respondeu com um sorriso quando disse a ultima – inicialmente você vai começar no nível 1 de todas as matérias mas não um tempo definido pra você terminar cada nível apenas o mínimo de um mês e máximo de 1 ano são cinco aulas por dia começa as 7h da lua alta até as 11h temos duas horas de almoço então até as 18h da lua baixa isso é de mardie até saturdi hoje é sundie nos fazemos serviços no palácio de acordo com as nossas aptidões e na parte da tarde temos duas horas de cada eletiva e amanha, Lundie, temos o dia livre e a noite temos a cerimônia da Lua. Conseguiu acompanhar?

-an... Acho sim, mas só fique confuso só me perdi nos dias da semana qual a ordem?

- são dias da semana são Lundie, Mardie, Merkudie, Jodie, Venerdie, Saturdie e Sundie, mas eles são chamados no Japão?- perguntou Kamui

-são nichiyōbi, getsuyōbi, kayōbi, suiyōbi, mokuyōbi, kinyōbi, doyōbi - quando ele terminou notou que todos o de boca aberta – que foi gente?

-Japonês é muito legal Yue você vai ter que ensinar um pouco pra nós – disse Kayra empolgada enquanto todos os outros concordavam com a cabeça

-pode deixar – ele concorda com um sorriso

Shizuka olha seu relógio de pulso ( números de 1 a 24 com círculos brancos sobre os números de 1 a 11, um circulo metade branco metade preto nos números 24 e 12, um circulo preto de 13 a 23, com um ponteiro)

-Gente, temos ir senão vamos chegar atrasados Yue por que você não nos acompanha vamos todos para o arco e flecha agora

-claro, já tentei arco e flecha uma vez mas sou horrível – ele comentou enquanto todos caminhavam para o campo onde teriam as aulas


End file.
